


Protest

by Masterless



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Crack?, M/M, More Vines
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-16
Updated: 2018-09-16
Packaged: 2019-07-13 06:15:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16011980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Masterless/pseuds/Masterless
Summary: “Well,” Connor said, rolling over onto his front, looking down at Hank with a smile on his face. “I do like sucking dick.”





	Protest

The call came in at noon and of-fucking-course Fowler sent in Hank and Connor. The protest was about human/android relationships, so it made sense to send in the only human/android team in the district to keep the peace. It didn’t stop Hank from grumbling about it the whole way.

“We investigate murder and cases involving android suspects or victims, not protests,” he mumbled.

“Well, they are protesting androids,” Connor said, looking out the window as they came to park outside the public green where a large group of humans stood yelling and waving signs.

“Yeah, but they had to send in the only human and android in a relationship?”

“We are also the only team on the force that isn’t strictly human or android.” Connor stepped out of the car and closed the door behind him, analysing the crowd. “They seem to be mainly men, most of them recently divorced, most of them caucasian.” A sensor went off in his periphery, telling him that Hank’s heart rate had spiked. “Hank?”

“My ex-wife is in that group,” Hank said, nodding at a greying brunet angrily waving a banner at an android walking by. “I haven’t seen her since a little after Cole’s funeral.”

Connor frowned. “You divorced so soon after his death?” He followed as Hank made his way towards the group.

“Nah, about a year before.” Hank looked over at Connor, his brows furrowed.

“Are you worried about her reaction to me or to seeing you again?” 

Hank shrugged. “Both?” He sighed and placed a hand on Connor’s shoulder. “Just… don’t get hurt, okay?”

“I never try to,” Connor replied with a slight smirk. “But I’ll keep it in mind.”

Hank gave him a smile and shook his head, reaching the small group of police officers gathered to the side.

“Hank!” Ben called, smiling. “How you doing?”

Hank grunted in reply, keeping his eyes on the protesters, who had taken notice of Connor. “What’s going on?”

“Well, it was just your run of the mill protest, not too much to complain about other than the noise,” Ben said. “But if an android got too close, they pull them into the crowd and damage them in some way. We’ve already had to call the guys at Jericho to send some ambulances down for the poor guys.” He sighed deeply. “I really just want to get this over with, but they don’t seem to be stopping any time soon.”

“So what are we here for?” Hank asked, stepping closer to Connor’s side, a hand drifting back to his gun. Some of the people in the crowd looked down right murderous, and he didn’t want his partner to get caught in that. “No one’s been murdered.”

“We need help,” Ben began, pointing to another, smaller group, “because some androids heard us call in to Jericho and came to protest against the protestors, and tensions are rising between the two groups.”

Hank sighed. “We’re here for riot control?”

Ben nodded, turning back to his partner. “Where’s Connor?”

Hank spun around, looking for him when he saw Connor over by the other group of androids. When had he walked away? Hank made his was over to his partner, placing a hand on his shoulder.

“Jesus, tell me when you’re going to walk away, okay?” Hank asked.

“Sorry, Hank,” Connor said, turning to look at him. “I just wanted to know more from both sides, so I decided to start with the group that didn’t look like they want to tear me apart.”

Hank scowled but nodded. “Just… tell me next time, okay?”

The android that Connor had been talking to stepped in between them. “He doesn’t  _ have _ to tell you anything, he’s not some obedient machine.”

“No,” Connor said, placing his hand on the other androids shoulder, his false skin pulling back. “But I am his partner.” The true meaning must have passed between them as a faint blue flush passed over the androids face and she stepped back.

“Sorry.”

Hank shrugged, looking over at the crowd. His ex-wife had finally taken notice of him, standing with a stony expression while talking to the group of androids. She smiled at him slightly before turning away, lifting her banner once more. Hank nodded for Connor to follow him, going back over to Ben.

“So what now?” he asked.

“Well, we have to get them to disband,” Ben sighed. “We’ve got noise complaints and they’re disrupting the peace, so they have to go home.”

Hank nodded, looking back at Connor. “You take the androids, I take the humans?”

Connor gave a nod before walking off again. Hank watched as he walked to the leader of the group of humans. Connor held his hands up and all the androids turned their heads to him, his LED flashing yellow, a smattering of those around him also changing colour. Most of the androids looked annoyed, but they all left without a word. He didn’t know what Connor had said to them in their strange android mind communication, but it had worked.

“Yeah!” Hank heard, turning his attention back to the humans. A short balding man with a furious face glared as the androids left. “Go home, you buckets of bolts!”

Hank held up his hand, slowly getting the attention of the crowd. “Come on, now, it’s time to go.”

“We have every right to protest here!” the leader guy said. “We have every right to make out disgust and revulsion know! It’s our Constitutional right!”

Connor stepped up behind Hank. “Peaceful protest is a right protected by the United States Constitution, but you have violated that right by attacking defenseless androids.”

A woman sneered at him, her face thick with foundation. “We didn’t attack anything alive.”

Hank sighed. Great. It was this kind of group. “You’re disturbing the peace, you’ve got to go. Don’t make us call in backup.”

“He’s probably on their side!” someone in the back yelled. Hank couldn’t even see him. “Android fucker!”

More yells followed, and Hank suddenly found himself being pushed back as both Connor and his ex-wife stood in front of him, blocking the way of the angry crowd.

“Sarah?” Hank asked.

“Leave him alone!” she yelled. “Hank would never let himself sink that low, he’s a good man!” She looked over at Connor, who was looking at her with curiosity. “Just because he was forced to be partnered with an android doesn’t mean he’d let himself sleep with one!”

Connor frowned at her and looked back to Hank, who shrugged. He and Sarah didn’t end in a very good place, so he had no idea why she was being so good to him. She was wrong, but she was protecting him. Connor looked back at the crowd and scowled.

“By order of the Detroit police department, this congregation is over!” he yelled. “Please return to your homes and families.”

More people started yelling at him, pushing forward. The leader of the crowd pushed against Connor’s chest.

“What about you, tin can?” he growled. “You like fucking humans? You like sticking your robodick in some man's wife?”

“No,” Connor said, his LED spinning between red and yellow. “No I don’t.”

“Oh really?” The man laughed, pushing him back, Connor’s arms flailing slightly. “I bet you’re lying. First our jobs, then our girls. You fucking plastic pricks steal everything. I bet you love stealing some poor guy’s wife, sticking your plastic cock in her, huh? Is that what you like?”

Connor shook his head, but then something passed over his face, a flicker of something. Hank thought it looked like amusement, and could almost feel that something was about to go down. Nothing Connor did or said next was a surprise.

“I don’t like any of that,” Connor snapped, pushing him back. The man stumbled and the people around him took a step back, opening up a semi circle around them. “I like sucking dick!” Hank had to hold him a snort, his shoulders shaking. He heard Ben cracking up behind him. “I like sucking dick!”

There was a stunned silence before some of the crowd started cracking up. Looking around, they were Hank’s age or younger. They knew what Connor was referencing.

 

*

 

Later that night, after the crowd had gone home and Hank had gotten dinner from Chicken Feed, Connor and Hank were in bed, both panting and happy.

“Goddamn vines,” Hank said.

Connor made a noise of confusion.

“You and your goddamn vine references.” Hank laughed, resting his forearm on his forehead. “You stopped a violent protest by quoting a goddamn vine.”

“Well,” Connor said, rolling over onto his front, looking down at Hank with a smile on his face. “I do like sucking dick.”


End file.
